The present invention relates to non-endogenous, constitutively active serotonin receptors and small molecule modulators thereof.
I. G Protein-coupled Receptors
G protein-coupled receptors share a common structural motif. All these receptors have seven sequences of between 22 to 24 hydrophobic amino acids that form seven alpha helices, each of which spans the membrane. The transmembrane helices are joined by strands of amino acids having a larger loop between the fourth and fifth transmembrane helix on the extracellular side of the membrane. Another larger loop, composed primarily of hydrophilic amino acids, joins transmembrane helices five and six on the intracellular side of the membrane. The carboxy terminus of the receptor lies intracellularly with the amino terminus in the extracellular space. It is thought that the loop joining helices five and six, as well as, the carboxy terminus, interact with the G protein. Currently, Gq, Gs, Gi, and Go are G proteins that have been identified. The general structure of G protein-coupled receptors is shown in FIG. 1.
Under physiological conditions, G protein-coupled receptors exist in the cell membrane in equilibrium between two different states or conformations: an xe2x80x9cinactivexe2x80x9d state and an xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d state. As shown schematically in FIG. 2, a receptor in an inactive state is unable to link to the intracellular transduction pathway to produce a biological response. Changing the receptor conformation to the active state allows linkage to the transduction pathway and produces a biological response.
A receptor may be stabilized in an active state by an endogenous ligand or an exogenous agonist ligand. Recent discoveries such as, including but not exclusively limited to, modifications to the amino acid sequence of the receptor provide means other than ligands to stabilize the active state conformation. These means effectively stabilize the receptor in an active state by simulating the effect of a ligand binding to the receptor. Stabilization by such ligand-independent means is termed xe2x80x9cconstitutive receptor activation.xe2x80x9d
II. Serotonin Receptors
Receptors for serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) are an important class of G protein-coupled receptors. Serotonin is thought to play a role in processes related to learning and memory, sleep, thermoregulation, mood, motor activity, pain, sexual and aggressive behaviors, appetite, neurodegenerative regulation, and biological rhythms. Not surprisingly, serotonin is linked to pathophysiological conditions such as anxiety, depression, obsessive-compulsive disorders, schizophrenia, suicide, autism, migraine, emesis, alcoholism and neurodegenerative disorders.
Serotonin receptors are divided into seven subfamilies, referred to as 5-HT1 through 5-HT7, inclusive. These subfamilies are further divided into subtypes. For example, the 5-HT2 subfamily- is divided into three receptor subtypes: 5-HT2A, 5-HT2B, and 5-HT2C. The human 5-HT2C receptor was first isolated and cloned in 1987, and the human 5-HT2A receptor was first isolated and cloned in 1990. These two receptors are thought to be the site of action of hallucinogenic drugs. Additionally, antagonists to the 5-HT2A and 5-HT2C receptors are believed to be useful in treating depression, anxiety, psychosis and eating disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,352, describes the isolation, characterization, and expression of a functional cDNA clone encoding the entire human 5-HT1C receptor (now known as the 5HT2C receptor). U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,0124 describes the isolation, characterization. and expression of a functional cDNA clone encoding the entire human 5-HT2A receptor.
Mutations of the endogenous forms of the rat 5-HT2A and rat 5-HT2C receptors have been reported to lead to constitutive activation of these receptors (5-HT2A: Casey, C. et al. (1996) Society for Neuroscience Abstracts, 22:699.10, hereinafter xe2x80x9cCaseyxe2x80x9d; 5-HT2C: Herrick-Davis, K., and Teitler, M. (1996) Society for Neuroscience Abstracts, 22:699.18, hereinafter xe2x80x9cHerrick-Davis 1xe2x80x9d; and Herrick-Davis, K. et al (1997) J.Neurochemistry 69(3): 1138, hereinafter xe2x80x9cHerrick-Davis-2xe2x80x9d). Casey describes a mutation of the cysteine residue at position 322 of the rat 5-HT2A receptor to lysine (C322K), glutamine (C322Q) and arginine (C322R) which reportedly led to constitutive activation. Herrick-Davis 1 and Herrick-Davis 2 describe mutations of the serine residue at position 312 of the rat 5-HT2C receptor to phenylalanine (S312F) and lysine (S312K), which reportedly led to constitutive activation.
The present invention relates to non-endogenous, constitutively activated forms of the human 5-HT2A and human 5-HT2C receptors and various uses of such receptors. Further disclosed are small molecule modulators of these receptors. Most preferably, these modulators have inverse agonist characteristics at the receptor.
More specifically, the present invention discloses nucleic acid molecules and the proteins for three non-endogenous, constitutively activated human serotonin receptors, referred to herein as, AP-1, AP-3, and AP4. The AP-1 receptor is a constitutively active form of the human 5-HT2C receptor created by an S310K point mutation. The AP-3 receptor is a constitutively active form of the human 5-HT2A receptor whereby the intracellular loop 3 (IC3) portion and the cytoplasmic-tail portion of the endogenous human 5-HT2A receptor have been replaced with the IC3 portion and the cytoplasmic-tail portion of the human 5-HT2C receptor. The AP-4 receptor is a constitutively active form of the human 5-HT2A receptor whereby (1) the region of the intracellular third loop between the proline of the transmembrane 5 region (TM5) and the proline of TM6 of the endogenous human 5-HT2A receptor has been replaced with the corresponding region of the human 5-HT2C receptor (including a S310K point mutation); and (2) the cytoplasmic-tail portion of the endogenous human 5-HT2A receptor has been replaced with the cytoplasmic-tail portion of the endogenous human 5-HT2C receptor.
The invention also provides assays that may be used to directly identify candidate compounds as agonists, partial agonists or inverse agonists to non-endogenous, constitutively activated human serotonin receptors; such candidate compounds can then be utilized in pharmaceutical composition(s) for treatment of diseases and disorders which are related to the human 5-HT2A and/or human 5-HT2C receptors.
These and other aspects of the invention disclosed herein will be set forth in greater details as the patent disclosure proceeds.
The subject matter of the present application is related to the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,393, issued on Nov. 21, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,509, issued on Oct. 31, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,324, issued Aug. 22, 2000. All of the foregoing patents and patent applications are incorporated in their entirety by reference